ljanesmithfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells and Rituals
One of the most obvious characteristics of witches, is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. Although majority of the spells are spoken in the native language of the witch, some spells require the use of other languages, such as Latin. Spells and Rituals from The Secret Circle For an Untrue Lover (The Captive) For an Untrue Lover is a spell found in Diana Meade's Book of Shadows that curses an unfaithful lover. It is one of the entries Cassie finds looking through Diana's Book of Shadows. She briefly contemplates whether anyone would use the curse on their lover, even if that person was unfaithful. Stand in the light of the full moon. Take a strand of the lover’s hair and tie knots in it while saying: Incantation: "No peace find. No friend keep. No lover bind. No harvest reap. No repose take. No hunger feed. No thirst slake. No sorrow speed. No debt pay. Rue the day. You wronged me." A Tree/Apple Spell to Find and Bring Someone to You Take an apple and split it in half. Take two sewing needles and put one needle through the eye of the second needle. Bind the needles together with thread. Then put the needles in the apple and close it up again. Tie it with thread so it stays closed. Tie the apple back on the tree and say a few words to tell the tree what you want it to do. Something like: Incantation:' ''"Friendly tree, friendly tree bring my special friend to me." '''Alternate version:' "Bud and blossom, leaf and tree. ''Find him, bind him, now to me. Shoot and seedling, root and bough, Threads of love entwine us now." To Hold Evil Harmless Bury the evil object in good moist loam or sand, well covered. The healing powers of the earth will battle with the poison. If the object be not too corrupt it will be purified. A Talisman for Strength (The Captive) A Talisman For Strength is an entry in Diana Meade's Book of Shadows that gives instructions on how to create a magical talisman. While looking through Diana's Book of Shadows, Cassie finds the A Talisman For Strength entry. Take a smooth and shapely rock. Carve on one side the rising sun and a crescent moon, horns up. On the reverse side carve the words: Incantation: ''"Strength of stone, be in my bone. Power of light, sustain my fight."'' To Cast Out Fear and Malignant Emotion Incantation: ''"Sun by day and moon by night let all dark thoughts be put to flight."'' The Girl’s Celebration Ritual on The Night of Hecate The Night of Hecate celebrates all of the phases in a woman’s life, Maiden, Mother and Crone, making it a perfect night for the girl’s ritual. Held at a crossroads in honor of Hecate goddess of crossroads and transformation, the girls enter the circle and sit around it. Each takes a candle and lights it saying a virtue or aspect of womanhood that they’d like to celebrate. The candle is then set in the center of the circle. Each girl’s candle once set in the center creates a circle of candles. The white and last candle goes in the center of candles. The girls than show the candles to the elements and get their blessing. The ceremony is to celebrate and affirm what girls are. * Faye uses a Red Cinnamon Candle to celebrate Passion * Suzan uses an Orange Peach Candle to celebrate Beauty * Deborah uses a Yellow Lemon Candle to celebrate Courage * Melanie uses a Green Pine Candle to celebrate Wisdom * Cassie uses a Blue Bayberry Candle to celebrate Inspiration * Laurel uses a Purple Hyacinth Candle to celebrate Compassion * Diana uses a White Vanilla Candle to celebrate Purity. 'Divination Rituals to discover a lover ' Peel an apple in one long spiral. Throw the peel over your shoulder; if it doesn’t break it forms the initial of your true love. Throw a Hazelnut in the fire and say a pair of names. If it pops they’re meant for each other, if not they’re doomed. ' Incantation:' "If he loves me pop and fly, if he hates me burn and die." 'To conjure a gorgeous delivery man' Cassie and Suzan light pink and red candles around Faye’s living room. Then incense composed of ginger root, cardamom and neroli oil. Faye places red crystals around the room including garnets, carnelians, fire opals and pink tourmalines. Faye wears extra Star Rubies, and Suzan wears a Carnelian necklace. Faye orders 6 pizzas and then waits for the delivery men to arrive. As each arrives the girls invite the boys they like in. Intoxicated by their surroundings the boys are helpless to leave, becoming slaves to the girls. 'Spells and Ritual Facts' * Spells misused can rebound on the person who cast it threefold. * The Master Tools: A Crystal Skull , Leather Garter, Silver Diadem and Silver Bracelet * A circle is cast by going around it with a dagger, water, incense and a lit candle, representing the four elements earth, water, air and fire. * Trees are attuned to things like love and friendship making them good for working spells of that nature. * Red and Orange crystals can be overwhelming and shouldn’t be worn all the time. * Milk of Roses consists of rosewater and oil of sweet Almonds * November 17th The Night of Hecate is a night for fortune telling and Prophecies. 'Spell Titles in Diana’s Book of Shadows:' * A charm to cure a sickly child. * To make hens lay. * For protection against fire and water. * To overcome a bad habit. * To find treasure. * To change your luck. * To turn aside evil. * A spell against contagious diseases. * To cause dreams. Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:The Secret Circle